


Pretty and Powerful

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [10]
Category: The Finishing School Series - Gail Carriger
Genre: Bullying, Community: femslash100, F/F, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s jealous,” Sidheag grumbled, falling into step with Agatha.  “All the pretty hair and sharp eyes in the world won’t have her rolling on silk sheets covered in jewels, will it now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty and Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble prompt #414: Power.

“Mind your steps,” Preshea snapped at Agatha before straightening up and looking around to make sure her transgression had not been noticed by Lady Linette.  “Soil my skirts and I’ll see that this dirigible becomes _considerably_ lighter.”  She swished away in a flurry of magenta chiffon.

Agatha knew she’d never be a powerful intelligencer, but it didn’t bother her, or at least not really.  But it did bother her that girls like Preshea and Monique treated her like chattel.  “My apologies, Preshea,” she murmured, head down, and immediately felt angry with herself.

“She’s jealous,” Sidheag grumbled, falling into step with Agatha.  “All the pretty hair and sharp eyes in the world won’t have her rolling on silk sheets covered in jewels, will it now?”

Agatha reddened, alarmed and not displeased by the vision of dark, lovely Preshea lying in her satiny underthings in bed, dark hair fanned out and covered in emeralds.  “I-I’m nothing to be jealous of.”

Dimity joined their conversation.  “Rich girls want to be pretty, and pretty girls want to be powerful.  She’ll get her lavish home when she marries the first of many unfortunate husbands, but for now, she’d rather be where you’re standing.”

“But I don’t especially want to be pretty,” Agatha said.  It sounded like a great effort.

“Then what d’ya want?” Sidheag asked.

_Pretty girls like Preshea to notice me and be sweet to me, and to look at me like I am a jewel._ Agatha blushed again.  “I suppose I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Britpicking is _always_ welcome.


End file.
